The Doctor Who Client Mod Wiki
Welcome to the Unofficial Doctor Who Client Mod Wiki The Doctor Who Client Mod will contain over 40 Planets and Time Eras, 70+ Smart Entities, and 1000+ Total Features. It is essentially a whole new game being developed by the iKingsSGC Mod Division team. This is the Unofficial Wiki for the Doctor Who Client Mod, maintained by fans, up to date & official information can be found on the iKingsSGC Forums.(www.iKingsSGC.com Imagine a universe in which you are the 2100 year old Time Lord known as, The Doctor. Imagine you had the ability to travel to new planets. Now imagine that you weren't imagining this. You are his 12th incarnation, you have a Type 40 T.A.R.D.I.S you call Sexy, and you are able to travel to and explore an untold number of worlds, taking on quests to save those worlds in this exciting sandbox game with story elements built into minecraft! Currently THE IKINGSSGC.com website is gone, and DWCM is refusing to launch. The DWCM is a mod so big, and changes so much of Minecraft, it is believed to have enough content of a whole game. And it does. The DWCM is now in open alpha testing. This means it's open to the public for playing, but is extremely buggy and limited in features - the plot only going as far as the first scene. Extra playable content aside from the main contents of the modification will come out in patches, expansion packs (official or submitted by fans). These will be automatically installed at the click of a button through The iKingsSGC Hub. The Hub is an all new revolutionary launcher that not only allows you to install each creation made by the Mod Division, Server Division, and connect directly to iKingsSGC Servers, but also runs Youtube's Stargate Channel and the iKingsSGC Forums inside it, so you will no longer even have to have your browser open for anything related to the iKingsSGC Forums, Steam Group, or the StargateChannel (official youtube channel of the iKingsSGC). On top of this, the Hub will automatically update any outdated content so you always have the best experience! Page Guide You can view all of the pages at the page guide. What the DWCM Wiki is The DWCM wiki is a place where anyone who knows details or major parts of the DWCM can tell many people without taking up much space. It has a place instead of the forums. It serves the purpose of a more precise and easy-to-read way of gathering all the bits of information about the DWCM without reading every single comment on every single post just to get a small bit of info about an easter egg or a hint. Not to say that it takes the place of the iSGC forums, as the wiki does not neccesarily contain up-to-date information, and doesn't display most of the videos. This is a fan-based wiki so all fans are free to edit! For more up-to-date information, and all of the videos, please vist TheIking'sSGC Forums. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.